


Fly High (And Soar Like An Eagle)

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Bonding, Conversations, Developing Friendships, Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, based on an episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Based on the Jet rescue TV-movie. Basically, Sweetie and Skye have a little heart-to-heart.
Relationships: Sweetie & Skye (PAW Patrol)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fly High (And Soar Like An Eagle)

After everything, things started to return to normal around Barkingburg. The Duke of Flappington had served his punishment before he manage to escape, the good folks of Barkingburg were no longer floating nor was the castle, and in spite of their capture in the beginning, the PAW Patrol had saved the day. Everything was fine.

"Alright everyone, let's go inside. It's time to cut the cake." The Princess of the Barkingburg said. Everyone started to cheer and followed her and the Earl back inside the castle, eagerly awaiting for the cake; however, one pup started to slow her walking, face towards the ground. Marshall couldn't help but notice this.

"Skye," He called out, causing the air pup to look up. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Skye stuttered. For once, the aviator of the group looked less confident than they normally see her. Before he could questioned it, though, Skye continued. "I'm just...gonna talk to Sweetie for a bit, if that's okay."

"Sweetie?" Marshall raised an eyebrow. He was a little curious about what she had to talk to the white terrier about, seeing how the Duke of Flappington was only _half_ of their problem.

Seeing this, Skye gave Marshall a small smile.

"It's okay, Marshall. I haven't forgotten that Sweetie could be a little sneaky. I just wanna chat with her, that's all." Skye said. Marshall didn't look entirely convinced, but decided that Skye, ultimately, was her own person. He was going to have to trust her, just like Ryder had trusted her to complete this adventure-turned-mission for the day.

"Well...alright, then. Just be careful!" Marshall said and then started to run towards the others. Skye watched him go before turning her attention towards the white west highland terrier, who was too absorbed in her new crown to take notice. Skye cleared her throat, gaining the other pup's attention. Sweetie just sneered at her.

"Sweetie, I just want to say....thank you," Skye said, to Sweetie's surprise. "If you hadn't done what you've done, I...I don't think I would've been able to complete the mission. I never really expected that behavior from you."

Sweetie snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh please. It's not like I was sacrificing myself for _you._ I did it because the Princess was in trouble, that's all." She said, head held high. Despite this, Skye couldn't help but smile, pink eyes sparkling.

"You must really care for her, then." 

"Of course I do. Just because I want to be queen doesn't mean I want the princess to be hurt in anyway," Sweetie looked positively offended by the thought. "It was never in my plan to hurt her, so when she screamed for help, I had to."

"You love her?" Skye asked.

"Yes. She's my owner. She took me in when no one else would," Sweetie said. There was a little frown on her face as she thought about the past. "I know it's hard to believe, what, with you and the others being _goodie goodie_ but I am not that much of a bad guy. I still care, even if I don't show it often." Sweetie couldn't help but laugh. "I'm still a pup."

"I know," Skye said, sitting down next to her. "You know, before Ryder, I didn't have anyone else either. I mostly roam the streets, fur matted and broken leg," Sweetie jerked her head to the side, gazing at Skye with shock and awe. "So I know, deep down, you still care for the Princess. She helped you when you needed her, and she cared for you, even if you are a bit naughty," Skye gave Sweetie an unimpressed look, to which Sweetie looked away, rolling her eyes as she did. "Honestly, I would love to see more of that behavior out of you."

"Don't count on it." Sweetie snort, giving Skye a smirk. This time, it was Skye's turn to roll her eyes. 

"Yeah no, I know you're still going after the crown," Then she paused. "Why _are_ you after the crown anyway? I always wondered."

"Isn't it obvious? As queen, I get to do anything I want and have people love and respect me!" Sweetie said with a smug on her face. "People will know how amazing I am if they were under _my_ ruling. That's why I want the crown."

Skye just stared at her, confused.

"I...I guess, if you want to see it that way," Skye shook her head. "In any case, this doesn't change what I said: Thank you. Truly, if it weren't for you, I think Ryder and the others would've been stuck in the sky, and I wouldn't have gotten over my fears for eagles."

"Ugh, don't remind me of those... _things._ " Sweetie muttered. Skye's eyes went wide.

"Wait...Sweetie, are you afraid of eagles too?"

"No! I just don't like them! They are loud and screechy, and their talons are so _sharp_ and they _really_ like to snatch small creatures up, and-"

"Sweetie, Sweetie," Skye interrupted, watching as the terrier's face flushed. "It's okay. I understand the fear - a small dog, remember?"

Sweetie just glared at her, but she didn't seem to deny the fact that both her and Skye were considered smaller breeds. With a sigh, Sweetie sat down.

"At the end, you and I are alike more than you can ever imagine, despite the different background and personality." She muttered.

"And the fact that you hate the PAW Patrol." Skye said with a smirk on her face. Sweetie rolled her eyes.

"And the fact that I hate the PAW Patrol," She echoed, letting a small bit of silence fall in between the two before she continued. "I...I really _envy_ you Skye. You were able to face your fears and save the day. I had a part of it, of course, but I don't think this fear will ever go away. There aren't as many eagles here in Barkingburg than Adventure Bay."

"Maybe, but....you also went back for the Princess in spite of. I think that's just as brave, even if you weren't facing the eagles completely," Skye said, sitting down next to Sweetie. "And let's be honest: this fear is never going away. As it stands, we can still be considered lunch by those birds even if we are full grown dogs. But this mission helped us to understand what was important. My friends, and to you, the Princess of Barkingburg."

Sweetie just hummed, looking at the sky and watching the stars twinkle.

"....Do you think that Duke was _really_ the Princess's cousin?" She asked. Startled and the questionnaire seemly out of nowhere, Skye blinked.

"I...I don't know. It _did_ seem so out of the left field." She said. Sweetie scoffed and stood up.

"I have a hunch that we will be seeing him again, in some far-off future. Be prepared to face him again, when he does."

"You mean, face him _and_ you again?" Skye raised an eyebrow. Sweetie snorted again, though, by the smile on her face, she didn't deny it. Instead, she simply walked inside the castle. Skye watched her go.

She couldn't....completely understand Sweetie, but maybe, just maybe, she's willing to learn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little mention cause I've noticed this while watching the premier; did whoever work on this show just copy and paste the citizens of Adventure Bay and gave them a fake british accents? Cause if so, that's both hilarious AND lazy LOL.


End file.
